The invention relates generally to waste collection and removal monitoring systems. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for monitoring and managing a number of waste containers, such as trash compactor containers, which are equipped with compacting assemblies, in a manner that permits a user to variably adjust the compactor container fullness level that is used to initiate a container pick-up request, based upon one or more preselected conditions.
Traditionally, refuse generators have contracted with waste haulers to pick-up and haul away the accumulated waste. Historically, such contracts have provided for regularly scheduled pick-up times, which occur at pre-specified times, regardless of whether the waste container is full, not yet full, or whether the trash in the waste container has long since been overflowing the container. Trash overflowing from the waste container, being seen as the greater problem, has generally resulted in a pick-up schedule, which assures that most if not all of the regularly scheduled pick-ups occur, when the waste container is not yet overflowing and generally when the waste container is not yet full. As a result a greater number of waste pick-ups are scheduled and subsequently take place earlier than would have been necessary, if the hauler had waited, in each instance, until the waste container was full. The costs associated with the additional refuse pick-ups have largely been passed along and/or are directly paid for by the refuse generator.
Refuse generators are increasingly finding that an economic benefit can be realized by changing from a regular pick-up schedule to an on-demand pick-up schedule. This is despite the fact that, per pick-up, on-demand pick-ups are generally more expensive than regularly scheduled pick-ups, and further despite the fact that there is generally a cost associated with monitoring the waste container to determine when the waste container is full. In most instances the additional costs associated with monitoring the waste container are not enough to offset the expected savings from the reduced number of pick-ups.
In order to monitor the fullness of the waste container, monitoring systems have been used in connection with respective waste containers. Often times the monitoring systems include a corresponding communications link, which allows the monitoring system to communicate to a remote computer. Where the computer is coupled to multiple monitoring systems, the same computer can centrally manage the one or more waste containers. At least one such system for managing trash compactor containers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,642. Generally, in at least one embodiment of such a system, the amount of force or hydraulic pressure applied to a ram for compacting the trash within the respective container is monitored over the last one or more compaction strokes. The measured force readings are then analyzed and a level of fullness is determined. The determined level of fullness is then compared to a predetermined threshold value, whereupon after the determined level of fullness equals or exceeds the predefined threshold value, the monitoring system initiates a pick-up request.
However, while an above noted cost disparity often exists between on-demand pick-ups versus regularly scheduled pick-ups, the cost of on-demand pick-ups may also vary between pick-ups. The cost may vary for any number of reasons including the time of day or the day of week, that the pick-up is to occur. For example, weekend pick-ups can often times be more expensive than weekday pick-ups. In other instances weekend pick-ups may not even be available. The same is often true regarding holiday pick-ups, in that they are often either unavailable or they are only available at a cost premium.
Some prior systems have attempted to accommodate for periods of unavailability by attempting to predict when the compactor container will become full. These systems in at least one instance take into account a determined present level of fullness and an estimated amount of refuse that will be generated, based upon the actual usage data from one or more historically similar times. A time is then estimated for when the compactor container will be full by determining the amount of unfilled space in the compactor container and then determining the average number of compactions required to fill the remaining space. The estimated number of compactions remaining prior to the compactor container being filled is then compared against an estimate of the upcoming number of necessary compactions, to accommodate the trash generated during a historically similar time. For example a historically similar time might be based upon an average of the usage for the same day of the week during one or more prior weeks.
However methods of predictions of when a trash compactor container will be full, based upon past usage data, are generally not sufficient for the same reason that regularly scheduled pick-ups are not preferred. Namely, refuse is generated in a manner, that is less than predictable. As a result, systems and methods of prediction based upon past usage data is generally insufficient, and similarly fail to take into account varying pick-up rates and pick-up availability.
Consequently, the inventor has recognized it would be beneficial to develop a method or system for managing a waste compactor container network, which minimizes the need for pick-ups during periods of time in which the costs associated with the pick-up are relatively more expensive or may otherwise be unavailable.
A method is provided for managing a waste compactor container network. The compactor container network includes one or more waste compactor containers, where each compactor container has associated therewith a monitoring unit for monitoring and communicating the status information associated with the compactor container. The method includes receiving the operation parameters for one or more waste compactor containers including a container pick-up level, which when met or exceeded by a current compactor container fullness level, triggers a container pick-up request. One or more preselected conditions and corresponding adjustment amounts are received. A determination is then made if any of the preselected conditions are satisfied. The container pick-up level is then variably adjusted, based upon each of the one or more preselected conditions which are satisfied.
The waste compactor container status information of the one or more compactor containers including an indication of compactor container fullness is then received. The compactor container fullness indication is then compared with the adjusted container pick-up level, and a container pick-up request is initiated, if the compactor container fullness indication equals or exceeds the adjusted container pick-up level.
In further aspects of the invention, the container pick-up level is variably adjusted based upon one or more of the day of the week, the proximity to the weekend, the proximity to a holiday, or the proximity in time to foreseeable changes in the predesignated waste hauler""s services or the charge for those services.
In yet a further aspect of the invention, the set of adjustments is applied to a selected group of compactor containers. In at least some instances, the specific compactor containers within the group of compactor containers are selected based upon at least one of the region in which the compactor container is located, the site at which the compactor container is located, the waste hauler with which the compactor container is associated, and the account with which the compactor container is associated.
In a further embodiment, a system is provided for managing a waste compactor container network, which includes one or more waste compactor containers. Each compactor container has an associated monitoring unit for monitoring the status information associated with the compactor container and for communicating the status information. The system provides for a processor for executing a plurality of prestored instructions. The plurality of prestored instructions include instructions for creating and maintaining a compactor container operational parameter database including a container pick-up level for at least one of the waste compactor containers, which triggers a container pick up request. The plurality of instructions further include instructions for variably adjusting the at least one container pick-up level based upon existence of one or more preselected conditions. The plurality of instruction still further include instructions for determining compactor container fullness comprising instructions for receiving the waste compactor container status information including an indication of compactor container fullness and instructions for comparing the indication of compactor container fullness with the adjusted container pick-up level.
In at least one aspect of the invention, the plurality of instruction are stored on a computer readable medium, where the data stored on the medium is accessible to the processor.